1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to lead taps, battery packs having the lead taps, and methods of manufacturing the lead taps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers, and smart phones are widely used. A portable electronic device includes a battery pack that stores electric energy so that the portable electronic device may be used for a certain period of time in a state when the portable electronic device is separated from an external power source. The battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells formed of secondary batteries that may be repeatedly charged and discharged.
Positive terminals and/or negative terminals of the battery cells may be combined with lead taps.